Miracles
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Captain Tezuka leads his soldiers to a little mountain temple while Rikkai chases them, not knowing if the other captains are still alive. However, even Father Oishi and his monks cannot help death. Shounen ai multiple pairings. AU. Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: I first wrote this story last summer when my ankle was injured. A computer crash destroyed all of it, but since then I have rewritten it.

The story as a whole has an M rating for language and thematic reasons, but the individual chapters are rated everything from K to M.

The pairings implied or included in this story include but are not limited to TachibanaAtobe, TezukaOishi, SaekiItsuki, TakaFuji, AkutsuSengoku, Kisarazucest, MuromachiDan, MizukiYuuta, IbuKamio, IshidaSakurai, Data Pair, Dirty Pair, and Silver Pair. The schools involved are Seigaku, Rikkai, Rokkaku, Yamabuki, Fudoumine, St. Rudolph, and Hyoutei.

* * *

_Miracles_

Chapter 1

Oishi woke up with a gasp, drenched in cold sweat. For a moment he could do nothing but just lie still, staring up at the pure white ceiling of his room, dimly lit by what little light the curtains would let through. As he finally managed to get his racing heart to settle down, a knock on the door called him out of his thoughts.

"Come in, please," Oishi called out, sitting up on his bed. The door was opened right away, a young boy in a set of simple white robes walking in.

"Blessed morning, Father Oishi," the child greeted him, smiling brightly as he pulled aside the curtains before the windows. "I hope you slept well!"

"Blessed morning to you, too, Dan-kun." Oishi somehow managed to summon a smile onto his lips. "I wish I could tell you I did, but my rest was somewhat... disturbed."

"Oh?" The child frowned, momentarily pausing in his task of pouring water into a bowl for Oishi to wash his face and hands. "Another dream, Father?"

"I'm afraid so." Oishi sighed. Ever since he'd been a mere boy of ten, himself, just another apprentice running on errands for the older monks, he'd sometimes found his dreams to be prophetic. Over the years he'd come to be able to distinguish those dreams from the regular ones -- and the one that had shaken him awake so violently was certainly one of those.

"Something bad, I presume?" Dan didn't cease to frown even as he set out a full set of robes for Oishi, then quickly started to make his bed as Oishi finally got up to change his clothes. "You seem quite... unsettled, Father desu."

"...Something like that." Oishi shook his head in a somewhat futile attempt to clear it. "I can't recall its details too well, though, I'm afraid... But I do know it promised something bad." He didn't believe in the blessings of ignorance in retaining innocence, especially when it came to this child. He would tell to Dan-kun anything he would tell any of the other monks, sometimes more.

"...Well, unless you remember the details, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, ne?" Now, Dan smiled brightly, quick as ever to recover from bad news. "Guess what, Father? Brother Itsuki said that since it's his turn to lead the service tomorrow, I get to assist him!"

"Really? That's great." Oishi smiled, sincerely happy for Dan. Much though he didn't always want to admit it to himself, Dan wasn't a mere child anymore. It was good to see he wasn't the only one seeing the signs of maturity in their youngest little Brother.

"Isn't it, though?" Dan grinned, then turned serious again. "Ano, Father... has Brother Inui changed his mind yet?"

"I'm afraid not yet, exactly." Oishi shook his head. "He still insists he doesn't need any help... but I really think he's saying it more out of pride than anything. I'll try and talk him over; I'm sure you would be well suited for library work."

"Thank you very much desu!" Dan bowed quickly, beaming at him. Then, after a few more comments about how the weather seemed to be very fair and how Brother Jirou had wanted to see the Father about something concerning the morning service and really Father you know Brother Kawamura gets so sad when you're late for breakfast, he was away.

Oishi was left to his own thoughts, the returning silence bringing with it one sentence, on single line he could recall from his dream. Mouthing it to himself, half aloud, he suddenly felt very cold.

"There shall be blood."

* * *

"Ah, blessed morning, Father." Oishi had only just got out of his room as he was already cornered by Brother Inui. "You seem somewhat more worried than is customary for you, if you'll allow me to say that."

"Blessed morning, Brother Inui." Oishi smiled faintly. "I'm afraid your observation is correct. I'm not exactly... well rested this morning."

"Truly, now?" Inui raised his eyebrows in a way that might have been a sign of sympathy or worry or just simple curiousity, one could never truly tell with Inui. "Another dream?"

"Your mind truly works in ways similar to Dan-kun's. That was his first assumption, too." Oishi chuckled slightly. "And just like he, you are correct."

"You can rest with mentioning Dan-kun to me, you know." Inui sounded somewhat amused. "I'm well aware that he would like to be my aid, yet I still claim I need no help."

"When I was an apprentice," Oishi pointed out, "we always had two librarians. How is the situation different now?"

"Well, for one thing, we only have half the monks we used to. I can manage the library by myself; Dan-kun's efforts are needed elsewhere. If there were even two or three more of us, I might consider his request, but at present..." Inui shrugged. "So, what was your dream like, to disturb you so?"

"I'm... not sure." Oishi sighed. "I cannot recall the exact details, only that it left me very anxious and unsettled. There is one line, though, that I recall very clearly." Giving Inui a serious gaze, he added, "'There shall be blood.'"

"...Most interesting, indeed." Inui nodded slowly. Somewhere within his beloved library, Oishi had been told, Inui held a tome filled with nothing but detailed reports of his prophetic dreams. Some had become true quickly, some had taken more time, but none had yet to be proven untrue. "Don't you have any inkling as to the other parts of the dream?"

"I'm afraid not. I only know it'll be something very bad -- not merely a minor wound or injury."

Another nod. "You don't think it might have something to do with the war? The border does run rather close to our peace, and I have received words of skirmishes just nearby."

"Perhaps, though it doesn't seem too likely. After all," Oishi sighed again, "we aren't exactly desired as shelter for the village people." Yet he refused to do anything that would solve the situation.

"Indeed." Inui gave him a wry smile. "Well, let us hope your dream doesn't promise anything too grievous for us, hm? I can imagine quite a few horrifying scenes quite within the realm of possibility..."

"Oh, quiet, Brother! There's no need to call such bad luck upon us." Oishi glanced briefly upwards. "We can do nothing but trust in the shelter and guidance of the gods. They have always cared for their own, have they not?"

"That much is true, at least." Inui nodded in agreement.

Oishi managed to summon a smile once again. "Now, unless you had something else to discuss, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me," he said. "I have a meeting with a breakfast plate that I would hate to miss."

"Oh, indeed." Inui smiled in return. "It would be most regrettable indeed to miss Brother Kawamura's cooking. I shall see you in the morning service, then?"

"At the latest, yes. Have a blessed day, Brother."

"A blessed day to you, too, Father."

* * *

"Ah, Brother Jirou? Might I trouble you for a bit?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Jirou grinned, turning towards the man at the door. "What is it, Sakurai-san?"

"There seems to be a tear on the left sleeve of my robe." Sakurai presented him a folded outer robe. "Sorry to come to you with something so small, but, well..."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Jirou happily took out a needle and some thread, quickly finding the tear and getting to work. "And it's not like I was even busy or anything at the moment. Always good to have something to keep me awake!"

"Too true." Sakurai chuckled slightly. "You do have something of a talent for sleeping, if you don't mind me saying that."

Jirou made a face. "Nah, I'd be lying if I said otherwise. Too bad it's not me who has the dreams, or I could claim to be working!" He glanced at Sakurai. "What have you been doing all morning? I haven't seen you since the service."

"I was helping Brother Itsuki water the garden," replied Sakurai. "While I certainly don't mind the sun and warmth, apparently his vegetables disagree somewhat."

"That's their problem! They need sun to grow anyway, so how can they get too much of it?" Jirou yawned, then grinned sheepishly. "I obviously wouldn't have the patience for gardening. I wouldn't stay awake."

"So it seems. How exactly do you stay awake while sewing? I'd think the longer seams would get somewhat repetitive."

"Easy, easy." Jirou chuckled. "I just make sure to prick my fingers with the needle often enough. Pain's the best cure for sleepiness!"

"You're cruel to yourself." Sakurai shook his head with a slight, amused smile. "But then, I guess you have to, with your little weakness."

"We all have our burdens," Jirou replied calmly, somewhat more serious than usual for him. "I have certainly one of the lightest loads." With another quick glance at Sakurai, he added, "I'm sure you would agree."

"...To each their own." Sakurai shook his head again, but this time his smile wasn't quite as cheerful.

"Indeed." Jirou yawned, then muttered a silent, "ow" as his skin was pierced by the needle once again. After a moment, though, he ended the seam, quickly looking over his work. "Okay, here you go! All set."

"Thanks, Brother Jirou." Sakurai nodded in thanks, taking the robe back. "I have to get back to the garden now... Have a blessed day, Brother."

"Blessed day, Sakurai-san."

* * *

It was some time in the afternoon that Oishi found Dan in the inner garden -- the one with the carefully maintained pebble paths and flowers rather than vegetables. The apprentice didn't notice him at first, crouched beside the spring in the middle of the garden, his fingers reached down to barely break the surface.

Walking to his side, Oishi smiled a bit as he looked down. "Is the water cold?"

"Ah, Father!" Dan seemed somewhat startled and almost guilty. "I'm sorry for being so lazy, it's just that I finished my chores already and --"

"Oh, calm down, please!" Oishi chuckled. "If you're done with your chores for the moment, then all is well, right? It's not like it's a sin to take a moment of rest. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Ah... yeah." Dan grinned sheepishly, standing up. "I was just... thinking desu."

"It certainly seemed like you were deep in thought, yes." Oishi smiled briefly before turning more serious. "I... talked with Brother Inui, again."

"Oh?" Dan's eyes widened just a bit. "And what did he say?"

"That if we had even a couple of more monks, he would consider accepting your help, but at the moment you are needed in other chores." Oishi shook his head. "And, sadly, upon further thought I cannot help but agree with him."

"Too bad the chances of us getting new apprentices are rather slim at the moment." Dan nodded seriously. "I understand desu."

"I really am sorry, Dan-kun." Oishi himself had little desire to bury himself in the dusty tomes of the library; if only it had been possible, he would have been glad to grant Dan-kun his wish simply because it was such an unusual one. "However, perhaps with some time --" He paused as he saw something startling. "Dan-kun? Have you hurt your hand?"

"Huh?" Dan looked puzzled, then paled as he looked at his hands. The right one was smeared with blood. As he turned it over, he found a still bleeding gash. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Father! It must have been when I helped Brother Kawamura chop vegetables, I just can't understand how I could have missed it --"

"Oh, please calm down, Dan-kun." Oishi smiled soothingly. "Just clean it up and I'll take care of it."

Dan obediently crouched down to wash most of the blood off in the spring, then offered his wounded hand to Oishi. Murmuring a quiet prayer, Oishi sent his thoughts into Dan-kun's hand, just a touch of power, nothing much.

"There you go," he then said, smiling. "You might want to wash it again, but it's all healed now."

"Thank you, Father desu." Dan smiled, looking somewhat flushed -- most likely embarrassment for not noticing the wound earlier. "...I really am sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. At least it wasn't anything worse, right?"

Nevertheless, as he walked away, leaving Dan to cleaning his wound, Oishi sighed.

Yet another thing for him to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

* * *

_Miracles_

Chapter 2

The situation was bad at best. If Tezuka Kunimitsu had been any more inclined to pessimism, he might have called it disastrous. Not aloud, obviously, as he was firmly of the opinion that the more desperate the situation, the stronger the leader had to appear to keep his forces together -- though he suspected everyone else knew the situation all too well, anyway.

"We're doomed," he heard a harsh mutter, and though he shot a sharp glare at the man guilty of such claims, he couldn't help but find himself silently agreeing.

There were stones surrounding him -- countless rocks, stones, and pebbles. There were no proper paths anywhere, merely traces of trails that were somewhat less suicidal than the rest of the mountain side. They weren't even sure whether the trails were leading anywhere, but they had no choice but to go on -- if they stopped, they'd be caught for sure. And that would mean death.

Tezuka's gaze returned to his men. He could hardly believe the sight. Three captains, over five thousand of the best men the royal army had at its disposal -- and one battle had reduced it all to himself and this handful of human ruins. They were all hungry, weary and hurting, and a few could no more even walk by themselves, supported by their less disposed companions. The vicious mountain provided no food, no shelter, nothing that could give them any inkling of hope. It wouldn't be long until they could go no further.

"Why didn't we stop at that village we spotted some time ago?" he heard someone grumbling. "At least we wouldn't be dying out here."

Tezuka opened his mouth to speak, only to be left second at another one of his men. "Don't be an idiot, fsshuuu. If Rikkaidai passes the village, they may or may not spare the people in there -- but if they find any signs of the people sheltering us, everyone will die."

"Kaidou is right, I'm afraid." Tezuka sighed. "General Yukimura isn't exactly known for his mercifulness. That village is in plain view from anywhere on the surrounding mountains; there is no way Rikkaidai wouldn't find it -- and us there."

Akutsu growled something unintelligible deep in his throat. "Oi, captain," he then said. "I can still lift my legs, so I'm going to go ahead and have a look. You lot... take a fucking break or something. There's enough big rocks around here to at least sit on for a while. I'll try and find somewhere to lie down without the wind freezing us to death."

"Permission granted," Tezuka sighed, though Akutsu hadn't as much asked as he had just announced he was going. Though he was usually strict, he was just as weary and anxious as any of his men. If one of them actually had the energy to run ahead, he certainly wasn't going to stop them.

Glancing after Akutsu as the silverhaired man hurried away, Tezuka then looked at the rest of them. "We're having a short break," he announced. "Those of you without major injuries, help your companions."

"Usu," said Kabaji -- the only word he had uttered all day. The big man was one of his few uninjured ones, yet he sometimes looked like he'd suffered the most of them all. Though Tezuka knew that Kabaji would loyally follow him to death if need be, he also knew he could never get even close to Atobe in the silent lieutenant's eyes.

But then, if they all died there, it wouldn't really matter if he was Atobe or Tezuka, now would it.

Akutsu muttered a sharp curse as he almost twisted his ankle. Now wouldn't that just take the cake, he mused angrily as he momentarily concentrated on looking just where he put his foot. If he couldn't make it back to the others, he'd die out here -- and they'd presume him either dead or a run-away. The latter being the worse option, obviously. While he cared little for honour, he did have his pride at least, and nobody would ever think Akutsu Jin a coward if only he could help it.

He could find his way back to the others despite the lack of any notable landmarks, that was no problem; he'd never been exactly directionally challenged. The problem was finding his way, well, anywhere else. There were no signs of life, nothing to see but rocks and more rocks for as far as he could se, the occasional inedible little plant teasing him, taunting him. Another curse slipped from his lips as he continued his daring journey on the dangerous ground.

For a moment he heard his mother's voice in his mind, loud and clear, and almost cursed again. He had to be really weary to be halluzinating like this, he decided; what little conscience he hadn't managed to kill ages ago certainly didn't pay any mind to a curse here and there. Yet here he was, very clearly hearing his mother's voice as she warned him against cursing lest he bring the gods' wrath upon himself.

"Like it could be any worse than this," Akutsu muttered to himself. "Now, if they could do something to make things better, I might even believe they are paying any attention to me..."

With another muttered curse, he stepped past another rock that was even taller than himself. And, to his great shock, almost ran right into someone.

Stepping back, Akutsu looked at the person he'd almost run into. It was a young boy, and a pretty one at that; big brown eyes, pretty little mouth, dark and slightly messy hair. He had absolutely no idea what a creature like that would be doing out here, a long way from any villages or other human residences, and at the moment he was too angry and weary to pay much thought to the issue, either.

"Oi," he growled, glaring sharply at the child. "Run back to your mother." If Rikkaidai caught the kid, he'd most likely get killed or worse, with that pretty face of his. Hell, Akutsu himself might have been tempted if not for the fact even his wavering morals had some limits, and he was too weary to even think of sex anyway, and damn it Tezuka would have probably killed him if he was ever found out and it really wouldn't be worth it anyway.

"I don't have one," the child replied seriously. Taken aback by the somewhat surprising answer, Akutsu took another look. Wait, the kid was wearing somewhat strange clothes, not ones that in any way resembled the average peasant attire. Rather, it looked more like a set of robes...

"The Hell." He blinked. "You a monk or something?"

"An apprentice, actually desu." The boy blinked up at him. "Why so? Did you have some business at our temple?"

"A temple? There's a temple nearby?" Akutsu blinked again. He certainly hadn't spotted any signs of life anywhere in the vicinity...

"Yes desu! It's not that far, perhaps a ten minutes' walk or so from here, though it's somewhat hard to find if you don't know the way. If you need food and shelter, I'm sure the Father will be more than glad to welcome you there desu!"

There was innocence in that beaming smile that Akutsu had rarely seen, and complete trust he had certainly never seen directed at himself. This kid, this small and frail kid trusted him, had no doubt Akutsu wouldn't hurt him or any of the others at his temple, and not because he could prevent it but simply because he didn't believe Akutsu to be a bad person. It was... a first, that was for sure.

"Well, actually," Akutsu started, "it's not just me that's in need of help..."

Perhaps, he thought to himself, perhaps he might almost believe in miracles, now.

"Hm? Is Dan-kun not here?" Oishi blinked in slight surprise as he walked into the kitchen. "I was told I'd find him here."

"Oh, he was here, Father," Kawamura replied, smiling happily at him. "I sent him out to gather some herbs for dinner, though. He should be back in a little while, I'm sure. Was there something you needed him for?"

"Nothing in particular, no. I just wanted a word or two with him." Oishi smiled. "Did he already tell you he gets to assist Brother Itsuki with tonight's service?"

"Only four times or so." Kawamura chuckled. "He's excited like a little child... but I guess he isn't quite that anymore, eh?"

"Not really, no." Oishi shook his head, somewhat amused. "It's hard to think of him as an adult, but... as far as age goes, he's not that far."

"Too true, too true. Time sure does fly, eh?" Kawamura grinned. "It's like it was just yesterday that he sneaked into the kitchen with a scraped knee and asked me to heal it because he knew I would scold him less than the rest of you."

"He always was such a smart child. Almost too smart for his own good, really."

"Sometimes it seems like that..." Kawamura looked at him curiously. "Is Brother Inui still not giving in?"

"No. He pointed out we're already short on people at worst times, which, much though I hate to admit it, is quite true. I truly wish I could assign Dan-kun to the library, it's obvious that's where both his interests and talents lie, but... if I do that, it'll mean one pair of hands less for the more necessary chores."

"It's rather sad, yes. But then, it's not like we can help the situation, eh?" Kawamura sighed. "Sakurai-san is the only one who has joined us since... since word of that got out."

"I know. But I'm not about to go against the choices of my predecessor -- and I doubt any of you would allow me to, anyway." Oishi smiled wryly. "I must be the least respected Father ever."

"That's not true and you know it, Father." Kawamura patted his shoulder. "We all love and respect you immensely. Anything you command, we will do. That's one decision none of us will ever disagree with, though."

"I guess so. After all, we all were --"

Oishi was interrupted by the outer door of the kitchen flying open. "Brother Kawamura! Please tell --" Dan blinked and paused as he noticed Oishi, then bowed deep in apology. "I'm so sorry, Father! I didn't notice you there at all, please forgive me desu!"

"Do calm down, my child." Oishi was somewhat bewildered. While Dan was quite easily excited, this was somewhat unusual even for him. "What's wrong? Has something happened? I was told you'd merely stepped out for some herbs..."

"Yes, but -- I ran into someone there!" Dan looked at them excitedly. "There was a man, a soldier, and he told he had ten companions somewhere nearby. They have a lot of injured and they're all tired and hungry and need somewhere to stay!"

"Ten, you say?" Kawamura looked at Dan, who nodded enthusiastically. "Very well. I'll just make some more food."

"How are these men going to find here?" Oishi asked Dan, not questioning Kawamura's decision -- anyone without hostile intentions towards them was welcome at their temple, that was a fact. "We're not exactly out in plain sight, after all."

"That's exactly why I need to hurry back desu," Dan replied. "He said he was going to go the rest of them, then we'll meet at the place where I first ran into him. I'll lead them here from there desu!"

"Very well." Oishi nodded seriously. "I'll go and alert Brother Ohtori. Please be careful on the way, though -- we don't want you hurting yourself, now do we?"

"Of course not desu!" And, with another quick bow, Dan was away. Looking after him, Oishi found himself praying quietly.

But then, surely the gods wouldn't be so cruel as to have little Dan hurt by these soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

* * *

_Miracles_

Chapter 3

No building had ever before brought Captain Tezuka such delight as he now felt as he first caught sight of the weather-worn walls of the mountain temple. Several sighs of relief could be heard from his men, and Tezuka silently joined them. Perhaps luck hadn't entirely deserted them yet, he found himself thinking. Perhaps they would actually survive.

"Come on, we're almost there!" their young guide told them, smiling brightly. "See, Father himself has come to greet you at the gate!" He pointed towards a white-clad figure standing at the opened gates.

As they got close enough to see said Father properly, Tezuka was surprised to say the least. The man could not be much older than himself - far from the aged monk he had expected to see. This man's hair was black as night, no signs of greying to be seen. The eyes watching their arrival were a stunning green colour, so bright a shade Tezuka could only barely stop himself from staring.

"Good afternoon, Father," he said, bowing deep. "I and my men ask for entrance into your temple, seeking rest and shelter."

"Blessed day to you, my son." The monk bowed as well. "We have never turned away a man in need, but I feel obliged to warn you. We host a devil's child within these walls and will not stand to see him harmed."

"Old wives' tales," snorted Tezuka. Devil's child! He'd seen devils among men all right, and they had nothing to do with such old superstitions. "None of my men will harm any who live here." He said this loud enough for his men to hear, not like it wasn't obvious enough otherwise. They all knew Captain Tezuka would not stand for harming civilians.

"In that case, you are most warmly welcome here." The Father of the temple smiled. "Dinner is being prepared; in the meantime, please follow us so we might take care of your wounds."

Tezuka wasn't even sure which message was more welcome to his badly suffered men. However, even Akutsu wore something like a smile on his face as they followed the monks' lead into the temple.

Lying the wounded down on hastily made beds around a hall within the temple, the soldiers were welcomed by two more monks, neither of them very old. Tezuka couldn't help but note how peaceful and gentle both seemed despite their obvious horror at the wounds.

"I see no salves or even bandages," Tezuka observed as the monks got to work, frowning in thought. "How do you plan to help my men?" Of course he trusted the monks to know what they were doing, but...

"Please just sit down and watch," the Father told him, smiling. "Our prayers can do more than just soothe the soul, as you'll surely come to notice."

And, slightly puzzled, Tezuka did as told.

* * *

"Where are you wounded?" asked the man kneeling beside Saeki. He was smiling, though the smile was obviously strained. Saeki really couldn't blame him; a safe life within temple walls hardly could have prepared him to the sight of battle wounds.

"My left side." Saeki hitched up his shirt, revealing crude bandages that had only barely stopped bleeding. "But what can you -"

The monk breathed out noisily, the sound from his somewhat large nose rather disapproving. "And you walked with this?" he asked as he carefully cut away the bandages, revealing the wound.

"It was that or die out in the mountains," Saeki said. "We hardly had the means to treat the wound properly."

Shaking his head, the monk set his hands on both sides of the wound. Bowing his head, he then started mumbling quietly.

The feeling was... hard to describe. It was perhaps what light would have felt like, had it been a sensation instead of a sight. Warm and almost... tingling.

"What was that?" Saeki asked, astonished. Then, looking at his wound, he was shocked to find it gone. The dirt and blood were obviously still there but underneath was only healthy, unbroken skin.

"We call it a miracle," the monk replied, gently cleaning the worst of the blood away with a wet cloth. His smile looked somewhat tired, and Saeki felt almost guilty for being the cause for it. "Please rest now, though. Though the wound is gone now, your body is still weak."

"I will. Thank you, Brother."

Watching the brother move onto the next wounded, Saeki found himself hoping this was the last time the poor monk had to deal with such horrifying sights.

* * *

"Are any of you wounded?"

Akutsu raised his eyebrows at the smiling child. "Do we look like it?" he snapped.

"Not necessarily." The child leant his head to the side. "However, I thought men like you might be trying to hide their wounds so as not to appear weak to others."

Kaidou hissed. "Well, aren't you a smart one," he spat. Akutsu was sitting between him and Momo, suspecting that the amusement of another fight wouldn't be quite worth their captain's wrath right now.

"Merely trying to help desu." The apprentice smiled, obviously unafraid of them despite all their scowls and glares. "I am perhaps not skilled enough to deal with such grievous wounds as those of your companions, but I'd like to be of some use at least desu!"

"Well, scram." Akutsu snorted. "Even if any of us were wounded - which we aren't - why'd we hide it only to reveal it now?"

"Because," smile, smile, did the kid ever stop smiling, "you would be then proving to your companions you are strong enough to march without a complaint even wounded."

Momoshiro grinned, the gullible fool. He really was too easy to manipulate. "You've got a point there, you've really got a point," he said. "Fine. Can you do anything about this?" Drawing his sleeve up, he revealed a clumsily bandaged gash on it.

"Idiot," hissed Kaidou, his eyes widening. "Did you even clean that properly?"

Momoshiro shrugged. "Didn't have the time, really. And besides, the bandages were dirty anyway, so why bother?"

The little apprentice tsked, shaking his head. "Such carelessness! Here, let me take these off desu..."

The soldiers watched with varying degrees of fascination as the child's prayer caused the wound to close. Finally, he straightened his back. "There, all better desu!" he said, beaming.

Then, he fainted.

The Father of the temple glanced towards them just as Momo caught the falling boy. Hurrying to them, he shook his head with a gentle smile. "Such a stubborn child! He knows very well he is too inexperienced, but does he ever listen? Of course not, he always has to help..."

"I'll carry him to bed," Momo offered, flexing his newly healed arm. "Just tell me where to take him."

"Ah, no, you need rest, yourself," Oishi replied, sounding rather worried. "I'll have brother Kawamura come and get him, if you don't mind -"

"I'll carry him," Akutsu interrupted. "Where to?" Ignoring any protests, he snatched the unconscious boy from Momo, standing up. The kid was even lighter than he looked at a first glance.

"Brother Itsuki seems to have finished with his own patients by now," the Father said, sounding somewhat hesitant. "He can show you the way. But really, you shouldn't..."

"You think I'm not strong enough?" Akutsu raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No, I think you must be weary." Oishi looked at him seriously. "Brother Kawamura is our strongest man and has spent the whole day doing nothing but struggling with wild vegetables. He certainly wouldn't mind carrying Dan-kun to bed."

"That decides it." Akutsu shrugged. "Can't bother the cook or food will be delayed. Now, which one's Brother Itsuki?"

* * *

"Your men truly are miraculous." Tezuka glanced around at his men, whom he apparently no more could call injured, merely tired. "Can you heal absolutely anything?"

"Not just anything, I'm afraid." Oishi sighed sadly. "For example, if someone's sight is lost, nothing we can do can return it. And I'm afraid Brother Ohtori looked rather distressed while attending to one of your men." With these words, he beckoned the silver-haired young monk closer. "How are the patients, Brother?"

"Not as well as I wish they were, Father." With a sigh, Ohtori turned towards Tezuka. "At present all your men will survive, that much I can guarantee."

"That makes them luckier than most of us." Tezuka nodded gravely. "But what is wrong?"

"One of them - Shishido-san, I think he was called - is... badly hurt." Ohtori closed his eyes momentarily as though pained himself. Tezuka couldn't help but notice that he looked rather pale. "He will live, but never recover completely. At worst he may never walk again, and even at best his legs won't work properly. Certainly he cannot go on as a soldier."

Tezuka sighed deep. "I guess it's still better than adding him to the list of men I led to death," he said darkly. "Thank you, Brother. Without you he would surely have been lost." Ohtori merely nodded and returned to attending to Shishido.

"How many were there at first, Captain?" Father Oishi asked. "Were you the highest commander of the army?"

"Not alone, no. There were three of us, Captains Atobe, Tachibana, and myself. Captain Atobe had two thousand men, I perhaps a thousand, Captain Tachibana some seven hundred, and we had some men join us from other parts of the royal army. Approximately six thousand men altogether."

Oishi's eyes widened in badly concealed horror. "And these few men are all that's left?" he asked.

"I... don't know." Tezuka sighed. "We were separated from Captain Atobe and roughly half of our forces during a battle. We survivors are something of a mixed lot - of these ten, two were originally under my direct command, three Atobe's, two Tachibana's, and the rest from elsewhere. You may notice the differences in the armbands they carry."

"...Indeed." Oishi glanced around the room with a rather sad expression. "While I in no way want to belittle the importance of your work and efforts for maintaining peace within our borders, Captain... I cannot help but find war something of a mindless activity."

"Believe me, Father," Tezuka smiled wryly, "I'm not about to disagree with you there."

Oishi chuckled, but the sound was sad, twisting Tezuka's insides in a way he wasn't sure he could properly describe.

* * *

After settling the kid into his own little chamber, Akutsu hurried back down the corridor towards the infirmary, where his companions still were. The kid seemed to be so deeply asleep it didn't even look natural, but the monk - Itsuki, was it? Or something like that, anyway - had assured him it was just normal for a beginner healer. Well, whatever he said; Akutsu certainly didn't understand anything about what was happening. He'd been a soldier for years and years, and in all his time he had learnt one thing very well: wounds didn't just close up and go away.

To be honest, he almost wished he'd been injured, too, if only simply to see just how the thing worked. It seemed miraculous enough with Momoshiro's arm, even if the kid had fainted right afterwards... Akutsu had to wonder just why that had happened, anyway. The other healers had seemed tired, yes, but not about to fall over the moment someone even looked at them too hard. What did experience have to do with miracles, anyway?

Concentrated on his own thoughts as he was, Akutsu wasn't exactly looking where he was going. Therefore, he was startled to find himself almost running into someone the second time that day.

Now, while Akutsu didn't fear anything he could hit, he had still retained a rather wise respect for the gods and those associated with them. However, he was also rather short-tempered by nature, and right now he was just too weary and confused and hungry to care. Therefore, not even raising his eyes from the floor for long enough to look at the other man's face, he merely snapped, "Don't you look where you're going?"

"No," replied a calm voice, "no, I don't." The voice was unfamiliar - not that surprising, seeing as the other man was wearing the white robes of a monk - but also somewhat... unusual. There was a certain harshness to it that didn't seem natural, somehow, intriguing Akutsu's ever so bored mind. Even more, though, he was intrigued by the strange answer. Finally looking up at the other's face, Akutsu opened his mouth to speak.

His mouth was left open. Not that it mattered, since the monk obviously couldn't see him anyway. His eyes were hidden behind an eye fold, tied so firmly and expertly he'd obviously been wearing it for quite a while.

"...Well. Looks like that." It wasn't certainly the best comeback ever, but it was the best Akutsu could manage at the moment. He'd had enough surprises for one day as it was. "I... I'll head back to the Infirmary, myself."

"You might want to do that. It's not very long until dinner, and you wouldn't like being lost by then."

Akutsu wasn't sure why he didn't punch the idiot's face in right there and then. He told himself it was because he didn't want the gods to give him any more trouble, but even as he hurried on along the corridor he knew he'd simply been too unsettled by all the strange things that kept happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

* * *

_Miracles_

Chapter 4

Tezuka was glad to see his men looking much better as they all arrived at the main hall for dinner, one and two at a time. Monks also started to arrive and he found himself watching them, observing these people who had very likely saved their lives. Brother Itsuki was the only one he knew, he was one of the healers who had taken care of his men, but the others...

There was a blonde man who rubbed his eyes sleepily, apparently about to fall asleep at any moment. A tall man who looked more like a soldier than a monk was setting the table, assisted by an even taller man with black hair and an oddly... dusty feeling about him. Another man in an apprentice's robes simply sat quietly, apparently doing a very good job of ignoring them all, the blindfold over his eyes quite well explaining why he wasn't helping the others set the table. Tezuka noted his soldiers also eyeing the monks, hoping very much they would all have the decency not to harass their gracious hosts in any way.

The scene before him had become somewhat familiar in the time he had spent with his men since the battle that had diminished their army to this little group of misfits, yet it was different. Momoshiro and Kaidou were still bickering, Akutsu sitting between them and looking like he was about to knock their heads together just for one minute of peace and quiet, yet they all seemed somewhat relaxed, which was certainly a new thing. Kurobane and Saeki were talking quietly as always, while Mukahi tried to bug Kabaji into speaking even one word, but now it seemed like they were doing it simply to pass the time instead of trying to push themselves one, two, three steps further. And though Ibu was still leaning heavily against Kamio, gaining worried glances from his friends, it was now more due to simple weariness and lack of energy than the pain of his various injuries.

Then the Father walked in, and Tezuka's eyes were instantly drawn to him, hardly even noticing as the monks bowed in greeting.

There was something about Father Oishi that just... caught Tezuka's eyes. He wasn't sure whether it was the green eyes, which he might have described captivating in their brilliancy if he had been one for such flowery words, or perhaps the serene smile that was so far from his own harried state of mind in its peacefulness. Whatever it was, it ensured his eyes stayed fixed on the Father as Oishi walked to the table, his wishes of blessed evening making Tezuka feel oddly relaxed.

"Hm?" Oishi glanced about the table. "Is everyone not here yet?"

"Dan-kun is resting, Father," Brother Itsuki said. "He quite wore himself out with the healing; I doubt he'll be awake today. Also, Brother Ohtori said he'd be eating in the Infirmary; apparently one of his patients wasn't well enough to join us, and Brother Ohtori wanted to keep an eye on him."

"Really?" The tall and big monk frowned. "That's really a pity. Dan-kun was truly looking forward to assisting with the service this evening."

"Fsshuuu, you idiot," Kaidou hissed, glaring at Momoshiro. "See now? If you hadn't tried to hide your stupid wound, the kid would be all right!"

"It's not like I knew it, it's not like I knew it at all!" Momoshiro snapped back quietly. "And besides, if it wasn't for you, stupid Mamushi, I -"

Tezuka cleared his throat, shooting the two a warning glare. They both fell into a sulking silence, but at least they had the decency to look appropriately guilty.

The situation was somewhat saved by the arrival of food. Though the soldiers were all starved enough that they would have probably eaten anything that wouldn't kill them immediately, Tezuka couldn't help but note that the delicious smell certainly didn't serve to make them any less hungry. Ravenously attacking the vegetable stew, the soldiers didn't even seem aware of the half concerned, half amused gazes they were gaining from the monks.

"What's that devil's child you mentioned, anyway?" Kurobane suddenly asked at some point during the dinner. "It doesn't sound like something you'd have in a temple..."

Even Tezuka, who wasn't too sensitive to human emotions, couldn't miss the way the atmosphere suddenly became tense. One of the monks opened his mouth to explain, but Kaidou was first.

"Fsshuuu, do you mean you don't know?" Kaidou hissed. He always had been regrettably superstitious. "They're cursed people who are half demons!"

"Now, that is most certainly untrue." The dark-haired tall monk adjusted his glasses - a rather unusual habit, really; Tezuka wasn't used to seeing glasses this far from the capital. He himself wore a pair occasionally, but on this journey they had long since been lost and broken in the battles. "I have had the fortunate chance to observe one such 'devil's child' for a long time now, and I can assure you they are neither cursed nor evil, but indeed very unfortunate individuals."

"They can't feel pain, right?" Momoshiro looked somewhat puzzled. "But I was always told that was because they'd made a deal with the devil..."

"And how and why exactly would an infant make such a deal when it will get it killed as soon as this particular quality is noticed?" The monk raised his eyebrows. "While it is true they cannot feel pain, this is simply something they are born with. And I assure you, no one in their right mind would voluntarily make such a deal."

"When you can't feel pain," Brother Itsuki said quietly, looking somewhat unsettled by the conversation, "you can't tell when you are hurt or something is bad for you. A child may cut his hand simply because he thinks the blood is pretty, not understanding it might harm him."

"How would you have one in your temple, though?" Tezuka asked. "I was under the impression most such 'cursed' children are killed as soon as they are discovered due to superstitious fears."

"This one was fortunate enough to have a loving mother who hid his condition until he was weaned, then brought him into this temple to be raised here." Oishi looked at the soldiers seriously, one by one. "I hope you forgive us for this lack of trust, but I'm afraid we cannot tell you who among us is suffering of such a thing."

"After these comments," Tezuka shot Kaidou another glare, "I certainly cannot blame you. I apologize for my men's words."

"They are certainly not unique in their beliefs." Oishi seemed quite sad at this fact.

Kaidou, Tezuka decided, would quite regret his lack of tact.

* * *

Tezuka had almost forgotten how good it felt to be full and clean. Now, though, he had the fortunate chance to recall this feeling; after dinner, Father Oishi had told them the monks had prepared baths for them. They'd also been provided by a change of clothes, along with the promises their own clothes would be washed and repaired as soon as possible. Even the most unrefined of his men had gladly accepted this offer.

Some of them were still bathing, enjoying the opportunity of warm water and relaxation after so many days of pain and sweat and blood. Tezuka himself, however, had chosen to hurry, as he had other plans for the evening.

"Ah, Father Oishi," he called out, spotting the monk coming down the corridor. "I was wondering if you would allow me to be present in tonight's service."

"But most certainly, my son." Oishi seemed sincerely delighted at his request. "We are starting in just a moment, actually; would you like to follow me?"

Tezuka followed him swiftly, determination fighting the deep weariness that was still tightening its grip on his body. Upon arriving at the alter room, though, he stopped at the doorway for a moment, glancing about the room. All the monks he'd seen at the dinner were there; only the little apprentice and Brother Ohtori were missing. He felt slightly guilty; it was because of helping his men, after all, that they were missing out on the service.

There was an aura of peace within the alter room. He could just feel the... contentment, he supposed, from everywhere around him, the carefully scripted writings and decorative pictures on the walls, the beautifully decorated alter, the clear spring he could see in the back of the room.

Most clearly, though, he could see the peace on Father Oishi's face, the pure delight in the green eyes as the monks went along with their ages-old ways, prayers and offerings and songs that seemed almost trivial in all their details, yet Tezuka could sense the devotion and simple faith in even the smallest gestures. However, he had to admit to himself he wasn't truly following the service as much as he was watching Oishi, his expressions, movements, listening to his voice.

The gods were fortunate indeed, he caught himself thinking, to have such a servant.

Tezuka still couldn't tell quite why he was so focused on the Father. Nothing particularly set him apart from the rest of the monks aside from his slightly different robes, nothing but the fact Tezuka couldn't seem to concentrate on anyone else whenever Oishi was close. It was... unsettling, to say the least; he was used to always being in control of himself and especially his emotions. Though he still managed to keep them well hidden inside himself, he couldn't help but feel somewhat vulnerable at the way Oishi seemed to be coaxing them towards the surface simply by being present.

Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to stay away from the Father.

It wasn't until towards the end of the service that he could tear his eyes away from Oishi for long enough to realize he hadn't been the only outsider in the room. Saeki was also sitting in a corner, his eyes equally fixed on the monks. Tezuka was somewhat surprised - while his men all feared the gods as was only appropriate, he had never thought of Saeki as particularly devoted - but then again, his men hardly would have expected him to attend the service, either.

Tezuka didn't have too much time to consider this, anyway. He wanted to catch Oishi for some discussion before the night fell.

* * *

Shishido did not welcome the return of consciousness. Ever since he'd been wounded in the battle he had dealt with nigh unbearable pain. He wished he'd been in Captain Atobe's half of their diminished army; Atobe certainly wouldn't have refused his request of death, while Tezuka insisted he should endure even though he couldn't even walk by himself. And now he was back to consciousness, which meant being back to -

Lack of pain. Now that was new.

Slowly, Shishido opened his eyes. Blinking at the bright light, he slowly got his eyes to focus on the figure leaning above him. It wasn't one of his fellow soldiers; though the hair was a silvery shade like Akutsu's, it was short and curly, and Akutsu had certainly never in his life smiled in such a gentle way. This strange man was clad entirely in white, his hand gently brushing a lock of hair from Shishido's face.

"Well, damn," Shishido said. "If angels are like this, I should have died ages ago."

The man chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm no angel," he said, and even his voice was soft and gentle. "You aren't dead, either. You are, however, safe now."

"Huh?" Shishido turned his head to look around. "Where am I?"

"This is our humble temple." The man brushed some more hair from his face, his fingers wonderfully cool against Shishido's sweaty skin. "You and your companions are safe here. Now, please rest."

"'Kay," said Shishido. "Though this's a dream I want to see again..." After all, while finding shelter was certainly possible, his pain would not disappear so easily. Therefore, it had to be just a dream.

Closing his eyes, Shishido nevertheless found himself hoping he would wake up to the same sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

* * *

_Miracles_

Chapter 5

"Is something on your mind, my son?"

"Ah - nothing in particular, Father." Tezuka glanced around in the garden. Carefully maintained paths, surprisingly healthy-looking plantlife, the clear spring, everything looking strangely unearthly in the dim light of the evening. "I was merely admiring your garden."

"It is our pride and joy, indeed." Oishi smiled, glancing around as well. "But then, we all do a great deal to keep it alive and blooming."

Tezuka nodded slowly. "The gods truly must favour you, for you to manage such a beautiful garden in this environment."

"We do consider ourselves blessed." Oishi paused, then said, "I noticed one of your men also attending the service."

"Indeed, Saeki was there. I noticed him myself. I was vaguely surprised; I never thought of him as a religious person."

"I'm inclined to believe the target of his worship was somewhat different from ours." Oishi raised his eyebrows, a slightly amused smile on his lips. "I'm not sure if his eyes left Brother Itsuki even once during the service."

Tezuka was vaguely surprised that Oishi had had the time to observe such things during the service. But then, it didn't change the fact that... "I'll talk with him, and the rest of my men," he said seriously. "I shall not allow them to repay your gracious hospitality by compromising the virtue of any of your monks."

"It's not Brother Itsuki's virtue I'm concerned for, really." Oishi shook his head. "The gods hardly care much who we lie down with, as long as it is not done with intent of harm. None of us in this temple have given any vows of chastity. It's just... you and your men will leave eventually."

"That's right." Tezuka nodded gravely. "We will continue on our way as soon as possible. Every moment we linger increases the risk of Rikkaidai finding us here, and if that happens, they won't spare any living thing inside these walls."

"Our temple is not that easy to find, thankfully." Oishi looked out into the quickly darkening garden. "But Brother Itsuki... he is quite a gentle soul, and gets easily attached. If he gets too fond of Saeki-san, he will be badly hurt when you leave."

"I understand." Tezuka nodded again. "As I said, I will have a talk with my men. We do not want to cause any form of trouble to you."

"Thank you, Captain." Oishi smiled, looking rather relieved. "Which reminds me... how many chambers should we prepare for your men? It is rather late, I'm sure they'd like to retire." As Tezuka looked slightly puzzled, Oishi explained, "We have more than enough sleeping chambers to house all your men with room to spare; our temple used to have several more monks, back in the day. However, I quite thought some of your men might prefer to share."

"And you would approve of that?" Tezuka's eyebrows rose a bit, the most of a change of expression he allowed himself. "I'm... surprised, Father."

"Why so? I just told you the gods don't care who we lie with. And if the gods don't care, why should I?" Oishi tilted his head to the side. "So, how many?"

"I... am afraid you'll have to ask my men, themselves." Tezuka sighed. "I don't exactly involve myself in their private affairs, especially since just a few days ago there were still a thousand of them instead of the few you see today. I have my suspicions, yes, but they are just that."

"I understand." Oishi nodded. "...We might want to hurry inside. It is quite late, and you must be weary, yourself."

Though this was indeed true, Tezuka still found himself feeling somewhat disappointed as they left the garden, bringing their little conversation to an end.

~SSS~

Kamio lay awake, quietly watching Shinji's sleeping face. It was hard to believe he could simply sleep now, not having to worry about the enemy surprising them during the night, not having to make sure Shinji's wounds didn't get infected and he didn't develope a fever. Nevertheless, despite his deep weariness he found himself unable to simply lie down and close his eyes, not wanting this moment to end just yet.

He wiped a lock of dark hair away from Shinji's face, slightly amused as he heard Shinji's voice, quietly mumbling even in his sleep. He had missed those mumblings, half random and sometimes amusing and always so very much like Shinji, comments and questions and observations. Lately those had been missing; while awake Shinji had been too tired to even walk without Kamio's support, never mind talk, and his sleep had been so deep Kamio had woken up several times during the night simply to make sure he was still breathing.

Now Shinji was sleeping normally, though, his lips moving quietly around the nigh inaudible words, none of those reaching his ears making any sense. The injuries had been healed, and though the healers had said Shinji would still need several days of rest he would live, for now he would live and that was enough.

Kamio leant down to press a light kiss on Shinji's lips, murmuring his lover's name, his words quiet so as not to startle Shinji awake. Nevertheless, as he drew away he was sure he could hear another word from Shinji, this time clear even in the sleepy mumbles.

"Akira," muttered Shinji, turning towards Kamio in his sleep.

Reaching an arm around Shinji, Kamio finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~SSS~

"...Brother Inui."

The call for his name caused Inui to look up from his book. He was well aware he should have been asleep already; it was well past the lights out time, after all. However, he couldn't quite tear himself away from his dear books just yet.

"Is everything all right, Sakurai-san?" He looked closely at Sakurai, who seemed oddly hesitant about entering the library. Not that Inui could blame him, really; as Sakurai rarely entered the room for obvious reasons, he wasn't exactly familiar with its size and layout. Hands reached slightly out to look out for obstacles, Sakurai approached the sound of his voice.

"Quite so, Brother Inui. I was just... wondering." Sakurai stopped some ways from his table, looking almost eerily alien in the flickering light of Inui's candles. "You with your endless records... do you have a list of the soldiers who arrived today?"

"Naturally." Inui nodded, not that Sakurai could see it. "I'll have to gather more information later on, but I do have a simple list of names here. Is there any particular reason for your interest?"

"Well, during the dinner, I... I heard some voices, once or twice." Sakurai paused, then added, "Familiar voices."

"...I understand." Inui reached for the list still lying on the edge of his desk. "Very well. Along with Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, the soldiers who arrived today include Lieutenants Kabaji Munehiro and Kamio Akira -" He noticed Sakurai tensing and paused. "...You know the name?"

"Ibu." Sakurai took a step closer. "Is Ibu here? He must be if he's alive, Kamio wouldn't leave him behind..."

"...Ibu Shinji. Yes, he is listed." Inui looked sharply at Sakurai. "You know them, then?"

"I... used to." Sakurai took a deep breath. "I served under the same captain... Tachibana-san."

"Ah, yes. Oishi told Captain Tezuka mentioned there had been two other captains in their army, both of whom are now presumed dead. If I recall right, one of them was called Tachibana."

"Of course Tachibana-san was there. Nobody who's ever served under him would follow another man." Sakurai chuckled, but the sound was somewhat empty. "And... anyone named Ishida?"

"I'm afraid not, nor anyone else carrying the exact same armbands as Kamio-san and Ibu-san." Inui shook his head seriously. "Is this Ishida someone important to you?"

Sakurai thought about the question for a second. Then, he answered. "Once, a long time ago... more so than anything."

This made Inui pause. "...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was the one who left them behind... though I didn't really have much of a choice." Slowly, Sakurai's hand came up to touch his blindfold.

"I... guess not." Inui sighed. "Are you going to talk with them?"

"I don't know." Sakurai shook his head. "I mean... my voice's ruined, and the blindfold makes my face harder to recognize. But if they recognize me nevertheless... if someone recognizes me, I'll have no choice."

"Well, at least Kamio-san seemed more interested in Ibu-san than anything else." Inui raised his eyebrows. It wasn't often that he saw such behaviour, though that was only natural, given their secluded location. "But if you need someone to talk to... you know where to find me."

Sakurai nodded briefly. "Thank you, Brother Inui."

"Don't mention it, Sakurai-san."

~SSS~

There was no fire, of course; even if they had dared to give away their location in such a way - which they didn't - there wouldn't have been anything to burn, anyway. Everyone was huddled together for warmth, using their jackets as simple blankets, the injured carefully placed in the middle of the small circle. Only he sat apart, fancying that he was keeping a watch though it was rather useless in the pitch-black darkness of the mountain night where he could see not much further than where his men lay.

There was a sound, and he turned around, scanning the shadows for any sign of the cause. He immediately caught sight of the form of a standing man, his hand reaching for his weapon before he recognized the man, more by the posture and the general feeling around him than by actually seeing anything.

"Oshitari," he said quietly. "You should sleep."

"Likewise, capt'n." Oshitari walked closer, close enough for Atobe to see his expression even in the darkness. "Ya won't be walkin' far with no sleep, y'know."

"Ore-sama is... fine." Atobe closed his eyes momentarily with a frustrated sigh. The truth was, even if he had tried to sleep, he couldn't have. A nervous doze was the best he could do, and even that was rare; every time he tried to close his eyes and relax, a hundred faces immediately appeared before his minds' eye, a hundred, two hundred, three, four, a thousand. He couldn't find rest with such an amount of men haunting him.

"Capt'n." Oshitari spoke seriously, somewhat daringly setting a hand on Atobe's shoulder. "Ya need sleep. We all do. Rikkai isn't marchin' in the night time, either - and if they are, well, no amount of watch'll save us if they decide on attackin' us here and now. Your men need ya sharp an' 'wake."

"My men?" Atobe echoed bitterly. "Ore-sama's men, Oshitari, were an army of two thousand, not this handful of walking corpses only lacking a burial. Most of us couldn't lift a weapon right now. If Rikkaidai finds us, we're dead - no, we already are dead, we're just too stubborn to admit it."

"The more ya should sleep." Oshitari shook his head disapprovingly. "Really, capt'n. If your fellow capt'ns saw ya like this, they'd be forcin' you to sleep."

"They won't," Atobe replied bitterly. "Tezuka is dead as surely as everyone else we left behind on the battle field, and Tachibana... Tachibana is dead as well." He'd personally witnessed the path crumbling beneath Tachibana's feet as the rocks started falling. There was no way anyone could have survived that.

"Doesn't change that they'd want you to sleep."

"Oh, ore-sama will sleep." Atobe looked out into the darkness, searching, searching for anything to see. "Ore-sama will sleep as soon as he has Kabaji guarding his door and Tachibana beside him."

Oshitari didn't comment on the implication, though he was certainly tempted to. Instead he said, "I can't say I'm seein' that happenin' anytime soon."

"No longer night than death," Atobe replied dryly.

To this, Oshitari found no response.


End file.
